ShadowCraft 2.0
Lizzie is a great person. if you want to find out more abt her then go look it up smh. House(s) So far Lizzie has had 2 different houses in Shadowcraft 2.0. House 1 (E3-E9) Lizzie's first house was a small purple structure in the countryside. From the front it had two windows on either side of a glass door. The interior had the Minecraft essentials on the ground floor (Furnace, Crafting bench etc), and was also briefly home to a fishbowl. A ladder on the wall took you to the upstairs area which contained only a bed and a window. The house was quite bright on the inside due to the large chandelier hanging from the ceiling. The house was first seen in Episode 3 of ShadowCraft 2.0 "Huge Crabs, Tiny House" and was last seen in Episode 9 of ShadowCraft 2.0 "Home Make-over", where it was demolished for a bigger house. House 2 (E9-E_) Lizzie's second, and current house was built in Episode 9 of ShadowCraft 2.0 "Home Make-over" after her first house was demolished. I remains on the site of the old house but is far bigger. It is made primarily from wood and stands big and tall. The entrance leads you to a large open room which has some stairs leading to the upstairs of the house. It also has two other doors that all lead outside. There is a shelf to the right as you walk in full of "Weird things" such as a Soul, and a ball of Flesh. here is also another shelf on the left which cFleshns the many flowers that Lizzie has collected over the Season. On the left as you walk in is a tall chair, some chest of drawers with a goldfish bowl on top of it. Next to the chair is a bookcase full of Minecraft stories that fans have made. Towards the back of the house is all the kitchen requirements (Furnace, Fridge, Crafting Bench etc), and a cookie bowl. Going upstairs leads you to Lizzie bedroom. Which has some shelves and a large window with a view of the world. There is a globe and computer at either side of the room. If you don'k know this you must be stupid. Mod List A list of Minecraft mods that are used in the series. Version - 1.7.2 # Chicken Shed # Survival Wings # Tree Capitator # Lucky Block # Animal Bikes # Baby Animals # Biomes O' Plenty # Craftguide # Decocraft # Mo Creatures # Fairy Lights # Gravestones # Mr Crayfish Furniture Mod # Oceancraft # Pam's Get all the Seeds # Pam's Harvestcraft # Pam's Weee Flowers # Shaders # Twilight Forest # Wallpaper Mod # Statues Mod # YouTuber Blocks # Shaderpack - BSLMedium # Texture packs - Sphax (crops) and Sandy Dreams (grass & dirt) Gallery :Main article: ShadowCraft 2.0/Gallery Trivia * The premiere episode of ShadowCraft 2.0, "Sorry Nature!", is the 20th most-viewed video of all of Lizzie's series. * Lizzie ended ShadowCraft because she said she ran out of ideas to do in the series. Category:Series Category:Singleplayer Category:Ended Series Category:Minecraft Category:ShadowCraft Category:Content